


Put A Ring On It

by Rinzler



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Blue Lantern ring finds Barry, Hal has to explain the emotional spectrum to him and the team, who then start making guesses as to who would fit each Corps best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

“So there’s a whole emotional spectrum?” Green Arrow asked skeptically. “How many emotions are we talking here?”

Hal shrugged. “Uh, it’s actually called the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and not all of the emotions are really- well- emotions.”

Diana crossed her arms. “Explain,” she demanded.

Hal cast a helpless glance over at Barry, who was still checking out his reflection in the windows of the Watchtower, poking at his now-blue suit and tapping the changed symbol on his chest. He turned back to the rest of the League, seated around the table, and cleared his throat.

“Okay, so, this spectrum is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings. Like a million bazillion years ago there was just this white light, then the darkness came and forced the light to split up into nine different groups. Well, seven, if you’re not counting White and Black? Which I guess we technically aren’t, since they aren’t so much powered by emotions as they are actions that constitute life or death.” Hal mused. “Anyway, yeah, seven groups. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet.”

“And each of these colors is tied to an emotion,” Diana said, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward. Hal snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

“Exactly! Red is for rage, Orange is avarice, Yellow is fear, Green is willpower, Blue is hope, Indigo’s compassion and Violet is for love,” Hal explained. “So, like, in order to use my ring I have to focus and use my willpower. So for each of the other rings, you have to focus on that specific emotion and use it in order to use the ring.”

“Does this mean there is also a Corps for each color of ring?” Diana asked. Hall nodded. “Fascinating. I would assume not all are forces of good, however.”

“What makes you say that?” Cyborg asked. “They’re magic rings, dude, they’ve got to be forces for good or whatever.”

“Diana’s right!” Hal jumped in. “I know that Red, Orange and Yellow don’t have great reputations. In fact there’s this whole prophecy that one day the seven Corps will go to war with each other in a conflict called the War of Light, which will fulfill the Blackest Night Prophecy.” He winced. “Heavy stuff.”

It was quiet for a moment while the rest of the League processed that. Then Cyborg broke the silence.

“Just one question, man,” he said and pointed a finger at Barry. “How come Flash got a Blue ring?”

Diana and Green Arrow laughed in unison. 

“Our resident speedster is perhaps the most hopeful man I have ever met. I believe the color accurate,” Diana said. Barry turned around from facing the window to shoot her a double thumbs-up. “This certainly explains Green Lantern’s ring color as well. You are remarkably stubborn.”

Cyborg laughed. “Oh, man, okay then Batman is definitely yellow,” he said. “I have never met anybody else half as creepy as you, dude.” Batman simply nodded his head as though accepting the statement. 

Barry sped back over to the table. “Okay, so I’m Blue, GL’s Green, and Batman’s Yellow,” he said, counting down on his fingers. “Can we make Arrow a Green ring, too? Then who’s Indigo and Violet?”

“I am convinced Superman would make an excellent Violet,” Aquaman contributed to the discussion. “It is a love for this planet that has convinced you to stay, and become one of its greatest heroes. The comparison is apt.”

Superman ducked his head and gave one of his signature ‘aw-shucks’ smiles. “Thank you, Aquaman.” He said. “Personally I think Diana would make an excellent Indigo.”

The Amazonian warrior princess sat up a little straighter. “Thank you, Superman,” she said.

“So we have a Yellow, two Greens, and a Blue, Indigo, and Violet. That leaves Red and Orange,” Hal said, then frowned. “Maybe we should stop right there. I can’t picture anybody here being either of those colors.”

Cyborg and Aquaman nodded. “Fair enough, man,” Cyborg said. “I don’t want to picture myself being either of those colors either. I like my regular powers, too. Not in a rush to grab some super space ring.”

“Okay, so just one last thing,” Barry said. “How do I get my normal suit back? Don’t get me wrong, the blue’s cool, but I like my red and gold with the lightning bolt.” He stared at Hal expectantly.

Hal winced. “Uh, about that…”


End file.
